The Life I Live Now
by Greylover1881
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are forced to leave the safety of the Cullens and start a new life in Edward's childhood home. Renesmee makes new friends and new discoveries. But not everything is as it seems.
1. Prologue

The Life I Live Now

A/N: Hi, this is my first story that I've put online. It would really help me out if people left comments with ideas or things I should maybe change, also whether or not they'd like me to continue. And like everybody, I don't own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyers, because she is AMAZING!

1. Prologue

I drifted out of sub-consciousness and wasn't too surprised to realize that we were still in the car. Jacob had been driving for two days without any sleep, the only time we'd stop would be when the car needed refilling, I felt bad for him because I knew that Jake doesn't function well when he's low on sleep.

"Are we nearly there?" I asked in a whisper.

"We're practically there, only ten more minutes," Jake replied I didn't have to see his eyes to know he was tired.

I instantly felt excited, I'd been wondering what the house would be like ever since we'd gotten into the car. We were moving into Daddy's old house in Chicago, he'd kept it in excellent condition apparently and said that he grew up here before Granddad change him into a vampire. I still didn't understand why we had to leave my family.

The sun was high up in the sky, I wasn't sure what time it was though, but I knew it was sometime in the afternoon from the position of the sun, that's one of the things Uncle Jasper taught me, how to tell the time from the sun, I hadn't really been interested in that, but I still knew when it was AM and when it was PM.

Jake pulled into a driveway, and I instantly unbuckled myself and climbed into his lap so I could see out his window to see the house. It was beautiful.

It had big paneled windows, which helped me to tell that there were four floors. There was a set of steps leading up to the front door which had a pure white metal banister. Also, there was a large porch which I could imagine sitting under and drawing in my sketchbook.

"Come on then, Nessie, let's go and explore," Jake murmured as he shut off the car and picked me up and then pushed open the car door and left the vehicle.

From over his shoulder I could see there was a row of house which all looked the same across the street, I wonder if there'll be any children I could play with.

The house was just as big as it looked, it had six bedrooms, three on the second and third floor, a large living room which was linked onto the kitchen and the dining room, the dining room has two glass doors which led out to a garden which had wooden fences around it, they looked the same size as Jacob, there was a great tree in the corner of the garden, I knew I'd have fun climbing that, but I'd have to make sure Jacob didn't see, he doesn't like me doing things were there is a possibility of me getting hurt.

I was surprised at how modern the house looked, considering how long it had been since it had been live in; then again Edward probably had it upgraded to keep it in good condition.

"Nessie, I'm just going to bring the bags in," Jacob called from the small foyer; I then heard the front door open and close.

Another thing that surprised me was that the house was fully furnished, and the furniture didn't look old-fashioned or anything.

However, there were a few things that did look old-fashioned like the grand piano which stood in the middle of the living room, and the aged rocking chair that was in one of the big rooms. I'd always preferred traditional things like furniture and clothing, I always thought they looked pretty and that new-age things are kind of taking over and I don't think they should, I think people should embrace the old stuff before it disappears completely, its probably because of how old-fashioned my Daddy is.

I headed up the stairs to the second floor and entered the room at the end of the corridor; it had a small bed in front of a sizeable window which looked out onto the back garden. I instantly remembered something that Daddy had told me, he remembered looking out of his bedroom window and looking at a small tree which his mother had planted just after he was born.

To be sure that the room used to be Daddy's, I ran up to the third floor and went to the room which was directly above the room, to see if this could've been Daddy's room, but it couldn't; the only window was on the west wall and looked onto the street and some of the house on the opposite side of the road.

As I skipped down the stairs toward Daddy's room I heard Jake entering the house again and then the sound of something being heavily placed on the floor. So instead of heading back to the room, I headed to the living room.

"Guess what Jake," I said as I grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him over to the sofa so I could sit on his lap.

"What Nessie?" He asked in a bright voice, he didn't sound tired anymore.

"I found Daddy's old room," I replied proudly with a smile.

"Did you? Is that going to be your room, then?"

I nodded, I was sure I'd feel safer sleeping in a room which held memories of my Daddy as, not only a human, but also a child, it was weird to think that at some time he would have been a baby, he would have been a pretty baby, just like my Mommy was.

"Which room do you think I should sleep in?" Jake asked as he began to stroke my hair.

"Erm, the one closest to mine," I replied quickly.

Jake laughed as he wrapped his arms tightly around me, enveloping me in his wolfy smell.

"Come on, we'll go unpack," Jake declared after a few moments.

It took nearly an hour to get my room sorted even with Jake's help, he only spent probably five minutes in his room unpacking, but I like things to be neat and tidy, that way I know where everything is.

"Are you hungry?" Jake asked as he hung one of my dresses up in the large mahogany wardrobe.

I nodded and then leapt into his arms, like always he caught me instantaneously and then he began to walk toward the stairs.

When we first entered Chicago, Jake stopped at a large food store, telling me that he highly doubted that the house would have food ready for us.

It was funny watching Jake try to cook a simple meal of pizza and fries, the fries had to stay in for five minutes more than the pizza did, and Jake was too busy slicing the pizza to remember to take the fries out and the smoke alarm began ringing, it made me put my hands to my ears, I didn't like loud ringing noises.

First, he turn the oven off and then began fanning the smoke alarm with a tea towel, it looked like he was talking, but I couldn't hear because I still had my hands tightly against my ears, trying to block out the sound.

Once Jake had stopped the alarm, he returned to take the fries out of the oven, but he cried out loudly and dropped the tray onto the counter. Jake then ran his hands under the faucet.

"Here you go," Jake murmured as he set a plate down in front of me, he then sat opposite me on the island counter.

"Thank you, is your hand okay?"

Jake laughed a little. "Yeah I'm fine; I was just silly for not remembering to wear oven gloves,"

We both dag into out food, the last meal we had would have been a burger and fries from Burger King, Jake had four burgers, I only had one because I didn't like the sauce on it.

"Jake, when will we be able to go back home?" I asked as he loaded the plates into the dishwasher.

"I really don't know, Nessie, but everything at home will be fine," He reassured me with a smile.

"How about we go and watch some cartoons?" Jake suggested, I smiled in response, he held his arms out toward me, he knew me well, and as was normal, I jumped into his arms.

We'd been watching cartoons for nearly two hours, my favorite one was about a little boy who had two fairies for godparents and they granted him wishes, and when he was asleep or when they needed a rest, they'd live in a goldfish bowl.

As the credits began to roll for the cartoon there was a knock on the door. I could hear three heartbeats and could smell vanilla, coffee and a really sweet smell I didn't know what to compare it to.

Jake groaned as he got to his feet and headed toward the door.

"Hey there!" A cheery woman's voice greeted.

"Hello?" Jake sounded confused, it made me smile; it was amusing how little it took to make him confused.

"We're the Hartley's, we live just across the road." The woman explained, still in high-spirits.

"Oh right, er, do you want to come in?" I could tell by Jake's tone that he was only asking to be polite and he was really hoping they'd say no, but even I could guess that the woman would say yes.

"That would be great,"

First into the living room was a short, plump woman with badly died blonde hair, the roots were beginning to show, she was wearing a purple knee-length dress and knee-high black laced-up boots.

Next to enter was a man who was tall, but not as tall as Jake, with thick rounded glasses, his hair was a darkish brown, it had some grey streaks in it, he was dressed in a suit, with his tie still don up.

Holding the man's hand was a little boy with curly, light brown hair and bright blue eyes, he was looking around the room with interest.

"Oh, look Jesse, a little girl, there's somebody new for you to play with!" The woman said excitedly when she spotted me with her murky green eyes.

Jake entered the room and rolled his eyes at me, obviously not liking how forward these people were being, or should I say how forward this _woman _was being.

"Where are my manners?" The woman exclaimed. "I'm Jill, this is my husband, Gideon, and this is our son Jesse."

"Gideon, as in the Chinese star sign?" I asked.

"Yes," Gideon replied sounded surprised. "How did you know that?"

"I like learning about star signs," I replied quickly.

"Do you know what star sign you are?"

"My star sign is Virgo, and my Chinese star sign is The Snake," I smiled at him, mainly because of how astounded he and his wife looked.

"Your daughter is very smart," Gideon murmured to Jake. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"My name's Jacob; and Renesmee isn't my daughter, she's my ward, I'm friends with her parents, and they can't look after her, so they asked me to take care of her," Jake explained smoothly.

"Oh, what was her name again?" Jill asked politely.

"Renesmee,"

"That is an odd name," Jill remarked.

"It's the name of my grandmother's mixed together, Renée and Esme, it like my middle name, my grandfather's names mixed together," I told her.

"What's your middle name, sweetie?"

"Carlie, Carlisle and Charlie,"

"And how old are you?" Jill probed but with a soft and soothing tone, she seemed very nurturing but also very brazen.

My eyes quickly darted to Jake, he hadn't told me how old I'm supposed to be, he mouthed six. "I'm six,"

"The same age as Jesse. How about the grownups have some times to get to know each other, and the kids do the same; Jesse why don't you go and show Renesmee your treehouse? Is that okay with you Jacob?"

"Er, yeah sure." He sounded reluctant, but I smiled reassuringly at him, it would be fun playing with somebody my own age, well kind of my own age, since I'm only one, but mentally and appearance wise, I look the same age.

Jesse looked from his mother to me, and then slowly nodded and let go of his father's hand.

I jumped off the sofa and followed him toward the front door, Jesse opened the door and I continued to follow him down the pathway, and then across the road to the house directly across the street from my house.

Instead of going into his house, he led me around the side and through a large wooden gate; the garden was big, but not as big as mine. There was a trampoline, a seesaw, a set of swings and a tree like the one in my garden, but his had a structure in it.

Jesse didn't say anything as he climbed the ladder to get into the treehouse, I went up after him. Inside, there were four brightly colored beanbags, a few toy trucks and a large blue box. The walls were decorated with different cartoon characters, most of them I didn't recognize.

He sat on the bright orange beanbag, still not saying anything, I felt a little awkward; I began to pick at an imaginary spot on my jeans.

"Do you know any fun games?" Jesse asked quietly, he had a shy voice.

I thought for a second, most of the games I play are either with Jake or Uncle Emmett, and the games usually entail running as fast as you can, and if I do that now, I'm pretty sure Jesse would notice something is wrong.

"Not really," I replied softly, I was a little worried incase Jesse though that I was boring because of that.

"What about hide and seek?" Jesse suggested.

"Yeah sure, sounds fun," I smiled at him, I used to love playing that game with Emmett, even though I realized pretty quickly that I was at a disadvantage since he would easily follow my fast beating heart.

We played hide and seek for nearly an hour and a half, it was fun; I tried to take my time finding Jesse, even though I could very easily follow his scent. There were quite a lot of places to hide in his garden, like behind one of the many trees, behind the shed, up in the treehouse and other places that provide spots that will take a while for the other person to find you.

Jesse seemed to come out of his shell a lot more, he was laughing and joking around more; his shyness seemed to disappear a few minutes after playing.

The game only ended when Jesse's mother came into the back garden, saying that Jacob wanted me back home as it was getting late. I'd lost track of the time.

I said my goodbyes to Jesse and his parents and then ran across the road to my house. Jacob was lounging on the sofa when I came in, he looked relieved.

"You look tired, Jake," I noted and I patted his black soft hair.

"Yeah, that woman can talk for hours nonstop," Jake muttered as he sat up and then pulled me into his lap. "Did you have fun with Jesse?"

I nodded with a smile. "He is really fun, once he became more comfortable,"

"At least you've made a friend already; we haven't even been here for a day,"

"I know, we played hide and seek and it was really entertaining, later in the game, he brought in the rule that you had to catch the other person, and Jesse fell over and got covered in mud, but he laughed it off,"

Jake looked pleased for me, probably because he could see that I was happy, I'd realized that a lot, whenever I was happy, it seemed to make him happy, even if the reason why I was happy didn't affect him.

"Are you tired?" Jake suddenly asked, and I became aware that I was, so I nodded. "Should I run you a bath, and then you can go to bed?"

Again I nodded and Jacob moved me from his lap, tousled my hair, and then headed out of the living room.

I heard Jacob going up the stairs and toward the bathroom, and then turn on the faucet and let it run.

Getting to my feet, I followed Jake up the stairs and into the bathroom that was next to the room that had the large wooden desk in it and the old looking chessboard.

Jacob was sitting on the edge of the bathtub when I entered the bathroom; he smiled at me as I entered.

"What kind of things did you talk to Jesse's parents about?" I asked as I sat on the toilet closed toilet lid.

"The woman was mainly telling me about how she helped on the neighborhood watch thing, and that she holds coffee mornings every Saturday. Oh, and then she was trying to talk me into joining her church," I couldn't help but laugh at Jake's annoyed expression, but it lightened up as soon as I started laughing.

The main reason I found this funny was because I couldn't imagine Jacob in church, singing hymns and praying. I didn't have any experience with the Bible or any religion, but I was pretty certain that none of them mention vampires and werewolves; I remembered when I asked Daddy if the Bible was true and Uncle Emmett told me that if it was real, we'd all be inbred, whatever that meant, I asked Daddy but he just told me he didn't want me knowing.

"Jake what does inbred mean?" I inquired curiously, Jake's eyes widened in shock and for some reason he looked lost for words.

"Well, inbred means when…" Jacob stopped and began testing the bath water; I could tell that he was doing that as a distraction. "When two family members have a child together." He quickly spluttered out.

Ugh, that's disgusting and wrong, now I know why Daddy didn't want to tell me, I wish I didn't know, that's horrible, I hope the Bible isn't true.

"Okay Nessie, the bath is ready for you, I'll be downstairs if you need me," Jake announced as he stood up and patted my head.

"Jake, I'll need a towel," I pointed out as I glanced around the large bathroom.

He smiled and disappeared, seconds later he was back and he passed me a towel, and then he disappeared again.

I liked feeling independent and grown up, being able to bathe myself made me very happy, but not as happy as it makes me when I'm in the bath with Momma, that was always the best bath time. Thinking of her made me cry, but in the mirror that was in front of the bath, it was difficult to see the tears because of the water already on my face.

Slowly but carefully, I climbed out of the bath and then wrapped myself in the large and fluffy towel; then I pulled the plug out of the bath and watched the water gradually drain away. I then bundled up my clothes and put them in the clothes hamper.

Downstairs, I could hear Jake was watching some kind of sport as I could hear the loud and overreacting commentators. I made my way down the hallway into my new room. It had gotten very dark in the time I'd been in the bath, and I had to reach up on my toes to switch on the light.

After I'd changed into my pink pajamas with big red hearts on them, I clambered into bed, it was cold underneath the covers, but I guess that was to be expected, I would be worried if they were warm. Instead of settling down and trying to get to sleep, I draped the blanket around me and sat staring out of the window; I could only just see the silhouette of the large tree.

I wonder if Jacob would make me a swing for the tree, I used to love playing on the swing set that Grandpa Charlie put up for me in his back garden, I liked to see how high I could go, it was the best feeling to have the wind blowing through your hair and feel like you're flying.

My bedroom door opened quietly and Jake entered, he sat down on the edge of the bed. I turned so that I could see him and smile at him.

"Come on, lie down and I'll tuck you in," Jake said.

I shook my head and touched his cheek, showing him that I couldn't go to sleep yet as my hair was still wet.

"You want me to dry your hair, then?" He asked to which I nodded.

He stood up and picked up the towel that I used before and threw it over my head, and began to rub it roughly, but I'd had my hair done like this before, when Jasper and Emmett looked after me when Momma and Daddy were alone at the cottage so they could sort some things out. Emmett didn't know how to dry my hair properly, so he just rubbed it with a towel for a while, I remember laughing all the way through, because it was moving my whole body.

When Jacob was done, he through the towel across the room and it landed in the hamper, he smiled triumphantly; and then he turned his attention back to me.

"Your hair is now dry, so are you going to lie down?"

I smiled at him and laid down, he did as I asked, so I should do what he wants in return, it's only fair.

He tucked me in and then kissed my forehead, before walking toward the door and flicking the light off, shrouding my room into darkness, he then left.

I'd always preferred the dark for some reason; I never understood how people could sleep with the lights on; it always made my dreams too vivid, that was if I could get to sleep in the first place.

Even though I was tired, I couldn't fall asleep, my mind was racing, I was in a new place, I had a new friend, and I really wanted to explore the new place I'm living in.

I could hear Jake rooting around in the fridge downstairs, I don't think I'll ever comprehend how he can just eat continually, and I feel ill if I eat too much, yet he can eat nonstop and still run around afterwards.

This thought then reminded me of all those times Jake would take me down to La Push and Emily would give us things she'd baked beforehand, usually things like muffins and cupcakes. It was nice, but the food was never as good as my Grandma Esme's, she'd always be cooking things. I used to help her, it would be our weekend activity; usually Jake and Seth would come round and eat most of the food.

I wondered how much being away from his pack was affecting Jacob, Seth was like his little brother, and Seth always looked up to Jacob. I wonder what my family are doing right now, I hoped they were all okay, I hadn't seen them in what felt like years, and I was missing them so much, I knew they'd be missing me the same amount.

Daddy would probably be playing his piano, he did that when he was feeling extreme emotions, except for anger, when he was angry, he normally went out hunting for a few hours, or Momma and he would go to the cottage and talk, those were the nights when I'd stay at the main house. I'd feel sad that I was away from my parents, but the next day I realized that it was probably best that I wasn't there because some things would be broken, so I knew that Daddy must've been very angry, but my Momma was very good at cheering him up, as he would always be happy and smiling when I came home.

I hope that when I'm older I'll be able to find somebody that I can be happy with like my parents are, they never argued and they were always showing their love for me and one another. Then again, my whole family was like that.

A smile crossed my face as I thought of my family, but tears filled my eyes, I wasn't sure what I was feeling, I felt happy but I also felt sad. What if my family forgets about me? I might never see them again.

Rolling over in the bed, I hugged the blanket tightly to me and tried to cry as quietly as possible, I didn't want to worry Jacob. It didn't take me too long to sink into a miserable, reminiscent sleep.

Sun was streaming through the window when I woke from my slumber. It was a nice day so maybe me and Jake could go out for a walk and explore just like I wanted to do last night. I'd have to wait a while though, as I could hear Jake snoring louding next door to me, I didn't want to disturb him as he needed a good long sleep.

I jumped out of bed and streched, perhaps Jesse could show me around, that is of course whether or not his parents allow him to wonder, I know mine definately wouldn't. I walked over to the large oak wardrobe and open it, since it was a nice day I could wear one of my pretty dresses, I had quite a lot of them since my Auntie Alice took me shopping just before we left.

Settling for my sky blue sundress, I pulled off my pajamas and replaced them with the sundress, then dumped the pajamas in the hamper. I continued to drag my hairbrush through my hair, that's one of the things I hate about not having my hair dried properly, it always gets so messy and tangled in the morning and hurts to brush.

I really wanted to tell my Momma about my new friend, she always told me that she couldn't wait for me to make new friends. She'd probably like Jesse, he was sweet and funny, but he was also very shy, not that I minded. Hopefully, we could stay friends for a while and he could introduce me to other people, if he has any other friends, but his mother strikes me as the person who will force her children to make friends.

When I was finally satisfied with my hair, I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs, I felt hungry, which was strange as usually I wouldn't really feel hungry for about a day and a half after eating a meal, then again, usually I go hunting a few times a week which keeps me full.

In the kitchen I searched the fridge for a snack, there was a few things that didn't need cooked, but most of the snacky things were things Jake liked and I didn't. I then checked the cupboards and found some big bags of chips, I picked out the cheese flavored ones and then went into the living room to watch some more of those funny cartoons.

I was nearly finished my bag of chips when I heard a very faint knocking on the door, I instantly recognized the scent. It was Jesse! I practically ran to the front door, it took me a few seconds to unlock the door as I could only just reach the chain-lock thingy.

"Hi, my mom said I should come over and play with you," Jesse murmured timidly. He was back to being shy like when I first met him.

"Okay, do you want to come in, instead of playing at yours?"

Jesse nodded with a smile, I moved out the way of the door and let him enter, I shut the door before showing Jesse to the living room.

He sat next to me on the sofa to watch the cartoons with me.

"I like this one, too, my favorite character is Patrick, he's really funny and stupid," Jesse told me and smiled once again at me, he had a really pretty smile.

"My favorite character is Sandy, I wish I could be as brave as she is," I replied and he nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes, Jesse spoke again. "Where's your dad?"

I laughed, I found it funny that people thought Jake was my dad. "Oh, Jake isn't my dad, but he's upstairs in bed still, he likes to sleep."

"If he isn't your dad, where is you dad?"

I couldn't help but frown, I wasn't sure what to say, but I remembered what Jake had told Jesse's mom last night. "I don't know, but he and my Momma couldn't look after me, so they gave me to Jake so he could look after me,"

"That's kind of him," Jesse sounded distant. "I wish my mom and dad would do that with me, send me away so I can be looked after someone else,"

"Do you not like your mom and dad?" I was confused, why would anybody not like their parents?

"I like my dad, but I don't like my mom,"

"Why not?" I wondered if I sounded nosy, but I really wanted to know, my Momma was the most important thing in the world to me.

"She lies to my dad, she kisses men behind my dad's back," Jesse's eyes widened, I could see that he realized that he'd said too much, he began to get off the sofa. "I think I should go home."

"No, please don't go, I won't tell anybody, I am good at keeping secrets,"

"You promise you won't tell?" Jesse looked almost pleading.

"I promise, if it'll make you feel better, should I tell you one of my secrets?"

Jesse smiled at me and nodded.

"I like chasing mountain lions," I was sure that wasn't telling him that I was half vampire.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "_Mountian lions? _That is _so _brave!" Jesse exclaimed and he jumped back up on to the sofa next to me.

"Do you want some chips?" I asked offering him the bag, I didn't like being given compliments because I didn't know how to reply to them.

Jesse nodded and grabbed a handful of chips and settled into the sofa like I was and we continued to watch the silly sponge and his friends on TV.


	2. Life as Usual

Life as Usual

That annoying as hell ringing began to sound, bringing me slowly out of my slumber. I knew I had to turn it off as quickly as possible as I didn't want it to wake Jake up, he'd been working the nightshift, the last thing he needed was to be woken up after only two hours of sleep.

I couldn't believe ten years ago that I was actually looking forward to starting high school, to go out and learn new things and meet new people. Now, I hated pretty much every subject and hate pretty much every student. Apart from Jesse, he was my only friend, and I was his only friend, we only needed each other. I loved him like a brother and he'd told me that the feeling was mutual.

Once I'd slowly clambered out of bed, I began to tidy up the sheets, Jake always laughed and called me OCD, I wouldn't say I was, but I just liked to keep everything neat and tidy, not because I _need _to but because I _want _to. I then began to change from my silk shorts and camisole to a pair of ripped jeans and a plain black t-shirt, it looked like a nice day outside. That's one of the things I love about summer, being able to go outside and smile in the sun, instead of shiver in the snow.

As I left my bedroom, I could hear Jacob snoring in the room next to mine, I felt sorry for him, he worked so hard to keep me happy, to make sure I had all the latest gadgets, nice new clothes every week and taking me on fun days out on the weekends. And all I did was expect it, I didn't do anything to deserve it, but he always tells me that he wants to do all of this for me, because I am the most important thing to him. I could say the same to him, but I've never been able to pluck up the courage to tell him how I feel about him, whenever he says 'I love you,' I always say it back, but I'm sure he thinks that it's the same as me saying that to Jesse.

Just as I was at the bottom of the stairs, that familiar light tapping started on the door, Jesse was wanting his breakfast. He always came over for breakfast, mainly because he didn't want to be stuck at home with his warring parents, a few years ago his father found out that his mom had been cheating on him with four different men, they didn't want to divorce because they didn't want to screw Jesse up, but it's simple to see that the two of them staying together was screwing Jesse up more.

"Hey Ren, what's for breakfast?" Jesse's radiant smile broke across his face as I opened the door.

"I don't know yet, do you want . . . Pancakes?" I asked, to which he nodded and then entered my home.

Jesse made his way to the kitchen, he could walk around my house with his eyes closed since he'd been here that much. When Jesse sat down at the island counters, I noticed how bright his eyes were and it looked like he was visibly shaking with excitement, that usually meant he'd heard some interesting gossip.

"What have you heard?" I inquire as I began to hunt out the ingrediants for chocolate chip pancakes.

"Do you know how Sarah Anderson has been dating Johnny Jackson for the past few weeks? Well, apparently, they were having some 'naughty' fun in the school stock room and they found the body of Mr. Wilson, he'd suffered a heart attack or something like that,"

"Really? That's shocking, I bet that's put the two of them off having sex at school," I muttered, and then moaned. "That means that there's going to be a memorial service, doesn't it?"

Jesse nodded and then smiled widely once again. "I don't understand why you don't like them. You are the one who loves horror movies and wants to work with dead people, and anyways, we get pretty much half a day off from lessons,"

"And instead listen to the teachers talk about how great Mr. Wilson was, when really they're just wondering who'll get his stuff," I continued to mutter, and then I began to make our breakfast, I knew I'd have to leave some of the pancake mix for Jake when he wakes up.

I made the pancakes in silence, apart from Jesse's soft humming, that was a habit of his that I'd noticed fairly quickly in him, he doesn't like silence, there has to be some kind of noise to keep him occupied. He also had issues about being alone, he'd told me when I first slept over at his house, that he couldn't stand being alone, that it scared him to be alone, of course it's natural for kids to feel that, but he never grew out of it, whenever his parents go out of town, he comes and stays here, sleeping soundly on the couch in my room. I remember the first time he didn't, I could hear him screaming from across the road. I still don't understand why.

"You should go on some cookery show or something, Ren, you're amazing," Jesse approved as we both dug into our piping hot pancakes. I smiled in response.

"So, how are things at home?" I asked after a few moments of more silence. Jesse sighed and placed the fork down.

"They were arguing until two this morning. When I got up this morning, they wouldn't even look at each other, a few things had been smashed in the kitchen, I didn't see much damage in the living room, but I didn't really hang around long enough to explore," Jesse shrugged acting like this didn't affect him, but I could see it in his eyes, his beautiful bright blue eyes, the sadness that he was trying so hard to hide.

"It'll get better, Jesse, it always does," I gave him a reassuring smile and he half-smiled back, but the sadness was there in his smile, too. He then picked the fork back up and continued eating.

As always, we were out the front door just after ten minutes past seven. Jesse and I attended Northside College Preparatory High School, it was a good school, it had a golden rank and is rated 33rd in the national rank. Also, there are a lot of activities to participate in, I took part in the Film Club and Jesse took part in the Acafellas Club, he was a great singer and a great musician, it was something we'd like to do together when I stay over at his, I'd play the piano and he'd play the guitar and we'd sing until his parents told us to go to sleep.

"Do you think you can make it to my singing competition this Friday?" Jesse asked hopefully as we began our pleasant walk in the sun.

"Of course I'll make it, I'll always be there to support you and cheer you on," I smiled at Jesse and he gave me a shy but thankful smile.

"It'll be nice to have at least one reassuring face in the crowd," he muttered, like always he was doubting himself.

"Aren't your parents going to be there?" I thought that his mother would wanting to be standing next to him onstage, telling everybody that he is her son.

"No, I haven't told them about it,"

"You should, it'd make them so proud, I know that it makes me proud," I rubbed his arm and he then wrapped the same arm tightly around my shoulders and squeezed me tightly.

"What the hell would I do without you, Ren?" Jesse whispered.

I laughed, but it touched me, I knew his feelings toward me, but it was nice all the same to actually hear it.

The first two periods flew by, English and Biology always do. Thankfully, the memorial service wasn't until Thurday, so there was going to be four days of teachers pretending to be upset.

At lunch, the news of Mr. Wilson was being discussed at nearly every table. It wasn't at our table though, instead we were talking about a upcoming camping trip.

"So, I can get a six man tent from my Uncle, and Jerry said that he's got enough sleeping bags for all of us," Dan spoke, he was the most excited, he loved going out camping and doing adventurous stuff.

I'd met Dan on my first day of High School, he's a real good friend to have, always saying things to make me laugh, even if what he's saying isn't meant to be funny. He was shorter than me, which wasn't uncommon since I was 5'9", he had bright ginger hair and freckles, he likes to joke that he'd the stereotypical geek, but he likes being that way, he used to go to film club with me, until the Dungeons and Dragons Club started, he's now grand high wizard or something like that.

Jerry was another one of my good friends, he was the loud and outgoing one, the one who would always know where the coolest party was taking place. Jerry was also Jesse's best male friend, he was like Jerry's wing-man. I think the thing I like most about Jerry is his sense of humor, it's a lot like Jake's, lots of innuendos and lots of inappropriate remarks. Also, he seems to flirt a lot with pretty much any girl, even me, but that's just who he is. I remembered the first time I met him very clearly.

It was first period English, he was in my class before he got kicked out for pissing the teacher off.

"Hey, I think I might start liking this lesson," A loud and bright voice stated, and Jerry dropped down in the chair beside me with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, sitting next to a smoking hot girl is definately a plus, something to keep me distracted,"

"Er, right," I muttered and I turned back to drawing in my notepad. I just thought he was going to be like those boys that Jake told me to stay away from, the ones who would tell me nice things to bed me and then leave me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a total creep," His voice seemed to have became a little less joking, but still friendly. "I'm Jerry, Jerry Fisher."

He extended his hand out toward me, I shook his hand with a kind of awkward smile. "I'm Ren,"

"Nice to meet you Ren, I didn't mean to sound like a complete and utter jerk, but I just don't know how to act around beautiful girls," I narrowed my eyes and he laughed loudly. He then went silent for a few moments, before coming out with. "Blue and white, nice choice,"

I gave him a questioning look, what the hell was he talking about, he looked like he wanted to burst out laughing. I raised my eye brows at him, hoping that he'd give me some insight. But then it hit me, and I felt like my face was burning. He was talking about my BRA!

He started laughing loudly, making people turn and give him annoyed looks. The teacher, who had entered the room moments before, was giving Jerry a very stern look. It didn't really look like a teacher I'd get on with.

"I think this may be the quickest I've ever given out a detention," the teacher snapped, to which Jerry tried - unsuccessfully - to compose himself, he managed to maintain the seriousness for about half a second, before sniggering, earning himself another angry look from the teacher.

"Ren, hello?" Dan was waving his hand in front of my face, he seemed to be able to tell I was out of my daze. "I was saying, Jerry is throwing a party this weekend. Will you be able to come?"

I looked over at Jesse, he had his performance. "Don't worry, it's after that," Jesse assured me.


End file.
